


Until we meet Again

by Jezabel



Series: Dead by Daylight: Kill Me Kindly [2]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Halloween Movies - All Media Types, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Beating, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Choking, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hide and Seek, M/M, Murder, Separation, Smut, Stalking, Teasing, this is just so OOC i'm very sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23196136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jezabel/pseuds/Jezabel
Summary: The life in the fog gets turned around as everyone gets warped back into their old lives. As happy as he his to be back in Hawkins, Steve misses his partner day by day. But did they really get separated?
Relationships: Steve Harrington/Michael Myers
Series: Dead by Daylight: Kill Me Kindly [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656310
Comments: 19
Kudos: 72





	1. Painful Commotion

**Author's Note:**

> This is the idea that inspired me to write "Dying Breath"! It's very OOC but I just wanted to get this idea out of my systems! I'm still trying to figure out the ending too!  
> Hope you like it!!

Something was happening. He didn't know what but they all kind of felt it, as if the realm around them was weakening, shaping. Sometimes, if you wandered in the campfire’s forest long enough, you'd start getting hallucinations, seeing glimpse of the life before the fog, haunting survivors and killers alike.

Steve was sitting by the fire, surprised to see the Wraith sitting in front of him, frowning before feeling what seemed like an earthquake, looking at the others gathering. Lately, the place was even scarier than the trials' maps. That's when the Wraith's voice got to them.

"The Realm is breaking."

His voice was always mystical, without a mouth, it was like the wind was whispering to you, ominous, yet kind, as if some sort of nature god was trying to bring you a message, taunting you. They all liked it as much as they were terrified of it.  
Laurie was the one to answer.

"What do you mean by breaking?"

"With time, our relationships got better, even if the trials were still frightening to you, and thrilling to us, The Entity lost its power, we weakened it."

It's true, they have been getting along with more and more killers, excepted some. No one could really get on the Demogorgon's good side, funny enough, the same could be said about Laurie.

Before they could ask anything, another shake made almost everyone lose their balance, David grabbing Nea before she could hit the ground. Steve ran to Nancy's side, soon to be followed by the hunters, ready to fight whatever was coming at them. Some sort of warp started forming in front of the campfires swallowing everything it touches, getting bigger and bigger. Steve tried to run but Nancy grabbed his wrist.

"Steve… look…"

It was faint, but deep inside the warp he could see it.

Hawkins.

He could see their town right in front of them. Not believing his eyes for a second. And they weren't the only ones, others slowly walking into the warp, ready for anything if it means they can get back to their life before this endless hell. Nancy pulls on his arm but he move, looking at Michael who stepped next to him, grabbing his arm.

"Steve.."

He knew that maybe one day he'll have to make the choice, he just didn't think it would come this fast. Staring at Hawkins, his hand tightening around the killer's arm. His heart was being torn apart.

He feels a push against his back, protesting with his eyes as the killer tries to push him into the warp, grabbing his wrist to make him let go of his arm, Steve protesting as best he could.

"I don't…"

He doesn't even know what he wants or not. He wants to come back to Hawkins but leaving Michael seemed like the hardest thing he's ever done in his whole life. He doesn't want to let go. He keeps fighting the grab on his wrist before feeling the plastic lips pressing against his.

Their eyes meet and he can feel it, after being with the killer for so long, he learned to not hear but feel what he tries to tell him. And right now, the message was crystal clear.

He'll find him. Whatever happens, wherever they'll go, he wouldn't just let him get away. Ever.  
And Steve was feeling just the same.

He reluctantly let go of him, looking at him as the warp swallows them. He takes Nancy's hand before starting running towards what seems to be Hawkins, Steve looking one last time behind them to see the campfire fading out. Nancy runs past him and he follows her. He stops for a second, thinking for a bit before taking his watch off, putting it down and hoping it might let Michael know which way they went. It did work once.

They get sucked up into a dark hole, Steve grabbing Nancy's hand before losing sight of where they were, until feeling the ground as they fall flat against it. He grunts as he gets slowly up, recognizing the forest immediately. That's where he found Nancy's diary, where he got pulled into the fog. He looks at Nancy, just to confirm he's not the only one seeing it, and starts laughing, and sobbing at the same time before taking her into his arms, they both can't believe it and they've never cried that loudly before.


	2. Never let you go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is back to his life before the fog, as if nothing happened, yet something doesn't feel right..

It's been some time now that they've been back, it didn't seem like anything changed, no one seemed to have noticed their disappearance, which was really embarrassing when they came back to their friends and hugged them like they haven't seen them in forever, which kind of was the case, and they told them they met the day before. Robin also thought he was just losing it, thankfully she was used to it.

They were both eating pizza at the new pizzeria that opened recently in town. Despite having a great meal and knowing Steve's antics, she couldn't stop thinking something was off.

"You sure you ok, bud?"

He stopped mid-bite, looking back at her with a dumbfounded look, which at this point she thought was just his natural self really.

"Yeah. Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know it's just…. You're weirder than usual."

"It's because we're not working together anymore, I've lost all control!"

"Haha, of course you did!"

She took the hint. He wasn't ready to talk about it yet. She stole one of his fries.

"How's it going by the way? The pawn shop, right?"

"It's alright, quieter than the ice cream shop clearly… but it's a bit relaxing to do the inventory and the old man is very nice. He even let me stay at the apartment on top of it so I don't miss the morning shifts."

"Urgh… you said morning shifts and I got sick…"

He laughed, he really loved being back with his friend, and seeing Dustin again has been the highlight of his life, really. They kept talking and laughing at stupid stuff, or not stupid stuff really.

He couldn’t shake off the feeling of being watched, but enable to pinpoint if it was because he actually wanted to be.

They separated and he walked back to his apartment, looking behind him without seeing anyone. They did have some shady guys coming to the shop sometimes and he does kick them out rather violently, it wouldn't be surprising if they sent someone to beat him up.

But turns out, he got to the shop and the said shady guys were waiting for him.

"Really? What is this? Hawkins Mafia?"

As soon as they started stepping towards him, he rose his fists up.

"We're not here for trouble, just wanted to tell you that next time we bring in stuff, you better take it without questions."

"Yeah, that's a no."

They laughed and just launched at him, thankfully, the fog had been a great training for his agility. But he was soon overwhelmed by them, not even feeling the pain in his body as they were kicking him to the ground anymore. He could feel his consciousness escaping from his grasp, realising the hits stopped, but the commotion was still going on, choked up screams and loud thud on the ground. Soon enough, his breathing was too loud in his ears, his vision blacking out.

……

"No officer, I don't think he could be responsible, he had no weapons on him and was brought to us in this state.."

"He's the only one that-"

"Look at him, officer. Does he looks like he won that fight?"

He felt a bit insulted, he did fight back.. Where was he?  
He could hear the voices, muffled, as if someone was covering his ears, yet it echoed through his whole head. 

"Then what about the folks who brought him here?"

"You met him! At the reception counter!"

"There is no way such a small guy could get him all the way here!"

"Listen, officer-"

"We need to know how these guys-"

"Do I look like I CARE about ANY of that conversation?!"

The voice was so powerful, it woke him up, struggling to open his eyes to recognize one of the Hawkins police officer, next to a man he has never seen before.  
Wait… no… he definitely saw him before.

"What the f-"

"Good morning, Harrington."

He straightened on his bed, trying to get out of it but the restrains on his wrists were stopping him. He looked back to him.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"This is an hospital. And I'm a doctor. I'm sure you can connect the dots."

He couldn't believe he had the Doctor in front of him, in Hawkins. He almost didn't recognize him with actual clean clothes and no harnesses, noticing the bandages on his head.

"Anyway. I'm going to let you with your patient. You take care, Harrington."

He whispered through his teeth.

"Don't leave me alone with him."

Obviously, he laughed at the "joke" before closing the door, leaving Steve whimpering as presses his whole body against the bed, not liking this at all.

"Come on now, aren't you a bit old to be scared of the good old doctor?"

"There's people that have phobia of hospitals, you know this, and I'm 200% sure you're the reason for it."

He really didn't miss that laugh.

"We're not in the fog anymore. I'm not going to electrocute your brains out."

He got closer to him, grabbing his wrist.

"But I could."

Steve grunted through his teeth.

"I hate you so fucking much…."

The door swung open to let a blond man, neatly dressed, and a shit eating grin.

"Come on Stewie, is that the way to talk to the guy who patched you up?"

Thank god he remembered all these voices, because the faces were definitely unknown.

"Danny…?"

"I hired him to find you."

Now that was a lot of infos in one go and Steve could feel his head getting dizzy.

"Now."

The hand grabbed the hospital bed frame, making him let a small whine escape from his mouth.

"Where's Smith?"

Wait.. what..

"What the fuck makes you think I know that?"

"My adrenaline keeps disappearing and this is your city after all."

"I don't know where he is, I didn't even know he-"

The grab to his shirt made him quiver, pulling on the restrains desperately.

"You better tell me or I swear-"

"I promise!! I don't know!!!"

He kept struggling and the doctor finally let him go. Danny laughing mockingly.

"Told you so."

"Shut up, stalker."

He took Steve's restrains off, sighing heavily before checking his face, as if nothing happened.

"I did what I could but you should really consider running rather than fighting."

Steve had to come back to reality for a bit.

"This is a nightmare."

"Hey! Come on dude, we had nice chats at the campfire and that's how you welcome me?"

He narrowed his eyes at him.

"You're the reason I felt someone was watching me…"

"Oh snap…. If you could feel me then I'm not doing a really good job… I have to get those skills back!"

He sighed heavily again.

"Can I leave?"

"Technically you can but.. the police might think you're trying to escape them. Maybe should wait until they don't suspect you anymore."

"Suspect me?"

They both looked at him, then each other, then back to him.

"The guys that attacked you were all found dead."

"And I'm not known for using a kitchen knife."

His eyes widened.

"Well.. we're not sure it was a kitchen knife…"

"Oh come on, doc! You saw the cuts yourself!"

"He's here.."

That stopped them, watching as Steve falls back against the pillows.

"He's here…."

They guessed they better leave him alone for a bit, they'll have plenty of time to annoy him later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Steve turned into a killer magnet didn't he!  
> He never really did get his old life back, huh!


	3. Preying Curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve turns into a curse to whoever dares confront him, the people around him worrying more and more.

As soon as Robin, Dustin and Erica came to the hospital, the Doctor felt as if a wave of chaos came to his world and never worked that hard to kick a patient out. Since it was obvious Steve wasn't in a state to run around with a kitchen knife, killing everyone on his path, he wasn't questioned anymore and he could go back home safely.

"All these guys died the night they attack you, that's crazy!!"

Dustin was way too excited about this.

"Do you think there's a vigilante in the town?!"

"No. I think you should lock your doors at night."

"You're no fun."

He liked when Dustin came to visit the shop, since most of his clients were old ladies talking to him for hours and absolutely despicable men trying to get discounts on the whole store.

"What kind of vigilante uses a knife anyway?'

"The strong ones?"

Well.. he wasn't wrong there. A client came in and Dustin took it as his cue to leave.

"See you tonight? The Byers would probably like to see you too!"

"Sure!"

He watches as he leaves and presses his hands on the counter.

"What can help you with?"

"I was wondering if you had any of these?"

He tried to help his customer as best he could, coming back and forth from the stockroom, after an hour or so, the man finally got what he was searching for and left, leaving Steve to his boredom again.

He stretched and went back to clean the stockroom, lifting a heavy box and trying to put it above him, jumping as he hears the bell from the door ringing as another customer comes in.

"I'll be here in a minute! If you came to exchange or sell anything, put it on the counter!"

He let a grunt through his teeth as he pushed the box on top of a cupboard before coming back behind the counter.

"What can I help you w-"

No one was there. He didn't even hear the door closing. But there was his watch on the counter.  
The panic he felt building up made him run to the door, looking everywhere, searching for him but no one was there. He tried asking the passerbys if they saw anything, anyone, but got nothing, leaving most of them worried for his sanity. After a sigh, he went back to the shop, noticing the watch on the counter has been replaced by a silver curb chain.

"... Fucking teaser…."

He took the bracelet slowly, reading the deeply engraved [10.31] on it. He put it on and went back to work, trying not to let his thoughts get to him.

…..

"You're sure it was him?"

As soon as his shift ended he went to the dinner, meeting back with the Byers, and succeeded in asking Nancy for some time once the dinner was over, meeting at her house, her parents absent for the weekend.

"I mean… who else could it be? It was my watch.. and this!"

He showed the bracelet again for the 10th time tonight. Nancy crossed her arms on her chest, letting herself lay on the back of the sofa she was sitting on.

"Hum… who's Michael?"

Jonathan has been sitting next to Nancy the whole time, watching as Steve seemed to lose his mind over a watch, walking back and forth in front of them. Nancy looked at him, thinking she might have to ask him to leave for a bit.

"The guy I'm in love with."

Or not. She looks back at Steve, a smile curling on the corner of her lips.

"Oh… o..k?"

Jonathan started to feel like he missed out on a lot of things while he was away. He decided not to say anything else and he would just ask Nancy for more later.

"I can try to ask around? Or at my workplace? I mean he's definitely not going to be… discreet…"

Or he could be exactly that. The guys that attacked him were a bit of an obvious display but who knows how many people he killed to get all the way here. In any case, there wasn't much they could do right now, but maybe some of Nancy's contacts will know something.

He walked home again that night, glad he didn't have a whole committee waiting for him there. He went up to his apartment for the first time in forever, sighing as he sat in front of the TV, turning it on for background noise.

He looked at the bracelet, carefully inspecting it, wondering how the killer got it made. He couldn't quite picture him to just go to a store and order it. Hopefully, this wasn't from one of his victims. He looks up to the TV as he hears the news about the murder of the gang that attacked him, the news making it official that it was with a sharp knife.

"A kitchen knife huh…"

He glanced at his kitchen, separated from the living room by a counter, noticing an empty spot where one of his knives where.

"... Of course…"

He knew locking his door was pointless, but getting one of his knife stolen right in his place was something he didn't quite mentally prepare for.

"If you can come in, then do it while I'm here.."

….

The days passed and Steve's life was getting more and more chaotic, as every person who dares threaten or fight him mysteriously disappeared or found murdered. The police started to be really persisting but nothing could connect the murders to Steve, always somewhere else when they happened.

"Listen, I told you all that happened already…"

"You have a psychopath following you around and you're not even slightly worried?"

Well… a normal person would be… but he can't really say "it's fine, I know the dude" huh…

"How are we supposed to let you walk around if you're… some kind of curse to everyone who dares talk to you?"

"I talk to a lot of people… and they're fine."

"Right. Argues or fight with you."

Well maybe people should stop doing that then. But saying that would just make things worse, wouldn't it. 

"Keeping you here would also be better for you… we never know when they're going to stop playing around and go for you."

Little did they know, Steve would be glad if he did.

"Locking me up could also bring an absolute monster in here, do you want to be responsible for that?"

He misses Hopper.

"We can handle him."

"Can you?!"

He was thinking about it, after all the murders they discovered, could they actually handle a beast like that? Would they even notice him come in here? Most of his victims didn't.

"Alright. But I forbid you to leave Hawkins. If this spreads, the nation is going to panic about another serial killer and it doesn't need that right now."

Steve thought they could've panicked about the absolute terrifying monsters that kept popping up but clearly they weren't aware of it.

He left the police station to find Robin waiting for him outside, sighing as he got to her.

"Sorry for the w-"

"Hi, Stewie!"

Oh no…

He grunted as he feels the arm wrap around his shoulders from behind him, not even looking but his clearly annoyed expression didn't miss Robin's gaze.

"Who's that?"

He turned his eyes to Danny firmly grabbing his shoulder, that never dying grin on his face. He didn't seem like he wanted to answer the question himself, annoying Steve even more.

"It's huh…"

He had to think for a bit, stopping himself to just say "a piece of shit stalker that needs to learn boundaries".

"He's a journalist! One of Nancy's place contacts, right?"

The killer gave him a sly look.

"Yeah…"

He went back to Robin, offering his hand.

"A pleasure to meet you!"

She kept her arms crossed.

"Yeah… no thanks…"

Steve couldn't stop a laugh escape him before getting the arm off his shoulder.

"What do you want?"

"To see you! You're so busy, we didn't get to catch on at all!"

"I don't know where David is."

"Aw, come on Steve. You know I already know that. I just-"

"I think I saw Quentin near my old highschool."

"Alright, nice talk, see you later!"

And just like that, he was gone as if he was never there in the first place. Robin did seem a bit worried though.

"Steve, this guy might be… the guy killing everyone… he's been following us everywhere…"

Steve was actually really impressed that Danny didn't get away from Robin's scrutiny, yet again maybe he was being a bit less cautious as he knows most of the psychopaths around right now.

"Nah.. he probably would take pictures of the murders and publish them…"

For a second, he forgot he was talking to Robin. Before he could try to get back from his mistake, she started laughing.

"I mean.. yeah, those journalists would, wouldn't they?"

… safe.

They both met up with the others at a dinner, Steve forgetting about his troubles for a night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just a big excuse to write some Nancy and Robin interactions with Steve haha...  
> Hopefully Danny leaves him alone soon enough!


	4. Long time no stalk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve tries to keep up with his normal life despite the events unwinding around him. A trip to the local fair will definitely help, right?

Autumn was coming, and with it, the fair next to the town. Steve was so glad they didn't go too far this year, not wanting Hawkins whole police station to run after him. Dustin excitedly invited him to come with him and the other kids, they all met there in the afternoon, soon to be joined by Robin later that day.

This was typically the type of fun he was missing back in the fog, not to diss any of his teammates but there wasn't a lot of them that were as fun as his friends. They kept running around trying different rides and stands, Robin proving everyone she was a better shot than all of them and Steve making everyone wonder when did he get so good at running. Every ride was a blast and soon enough the night fell, most of the kids going back home before they get in trouble, leaving Steve and Robin at a stand's table, eating fries.

"We should try the horror ride next!"

Steve grimaced as he saw stars in her eyes.

"I… pass. Really."

"Aw come on, don't chicken out!"

"I'm not scared! It's just.. I've seen enough."

Hopefully, with all the monsters and such that they've seen before, she would understand without having to add the part about murderous psychopaths trying to get his ass on a hook.

"I'm sure it's not that scary. We're going to end up laughing more than anything!"

He wasn't 100% sure about that. The pitiful disguises might make him laugh but the trauma that comes with it might make him just run all the way home at top speed. He tried to protest a bit more but Robin was already dragging him to the queue.

They could hear the screams coming from the windows of a large room with a giant cardboard display making it look like an abandoned mansion. Steve was glad they didn't go for a hospital or an abandoned mining site, or whatever he had to face back in the fog. It was their turn soon and the staff explained the rules to them.

No touching the things they will encounter, no breaking of any items or walls, no wandering. If they stayed too long in a room, they will get a blaring alarm, urging them to hurry and leave. But Steve doubt they were going to just sit around and wait for whatever's waiting for them in there.

As their turn came, he grabbed Robin's hand and they both started to slowly walk inside. The decoration was so well-made, it felt as if they were in a totally different place, and the fair was just a distant echo in their memories. The soundproofed walls making them feel like there never was a fair in the first place. They walked around for a while, laughing, as Robin predicted, at some corpses that were in a weird state, actually getting a bit faster when a noise came from behind them, but overall enjoying themselves.

In one corridor, after a very well-made ghost chased after them, Steve notices a silhouette staring at them at the end of it, his hand tightens on Robin's who hasn't noticed yet.

"Hum… maybe we should…"

The lights went off, and when they turn back on the shadow got closer.

"What did you say, bud?"

The lights turn off again, and when they come back on the silhouette is even closer. Steve pulls on Robin's hand to try and get to the other side of the corridor, only to be met with a wall.

"What the-"

He turns around as the lights turn off again, longer this time. It's quieter and he can hear his breath and Robin's as they press their back to the wall. The lights come on and a man with a red mask was standing right in front of them, making them both scream with surprise, and mostly terror from Steve.  
And nothing happens. He tried to put his arm in front of Robin to protect her but she promptly slaps it away. Isn't there supposed to be something happening? Can they leave?  
As Steve tries to push his friend to the side, thinking the show was over, he jumps as he sees a hand next to his face, bracing for whatever is coming to him. As he felt the back of the fingers slowly caressing his cheek, a breath he knows way too well coming from the mask, his eyes widened.

"Michael?"

His voice is so quiet, it would be a miracle if anyone heard him. Before he can do anything, Robin slaps the hand away from her friend, pulling him away to a door.

"That's going too far, jerk!"

Steve, too far gone into his thoughts, watches the silhouette disappear behind him as the alarms blare at them to go faster. They ran to the exit and had to take their breath back once out there, but Steve didn't wait long before running to the ride's staff.

"Excuse me, can you tell me who's the guy with the red mask? In the corridor?"

"Who? Oh! Jeff! Yeah, he's spooky, isn't he! You stayed quite a long time in that room huh!"

"Can.. can we talk to him?"

"I mean, I can call him here but he's really grumpy today, hasn't said a word since he came back from his break!"

Something is telling Steve that Jeff's not going to be talking much for a long time.

"It's ok. Thank you."

He sighs as he goes back to Robin who's been watching on the side.

"Dude, what the hell? He literally harassed you, we should call the police or something!"

"Hum… yeah, no… I think I need to explain some stuff to you."

He tried to explain without talking about the fog and the trials, which made it way harder that he anticipated, Robin clearly guessing something was off but not wanting to rush her friend. He'll tell her everything, in due time.

"I can't believe, of all the people on this planet, you decided to go with the one guy that's a teasing sadist.."

Actually, he can't believe either.

"Wait……. Is this guy the murderer that's following you around?"

He did avoid the parts where he got stabbed multiple times by said murderer in his tale but he couldn't escape Robin's attention to detail.

"What?! No! That would be-"

"Totally plausible as you are a masochist attracted to danger."

He paused. Not sure if he should feel insulted or not.

"You got me there."

She let a laugh escape her before going back to her seriousness.

"Steve, whatever, you do you, but remember that if this isn't pleasant for you, then you should put a stop to it. Immediately."

He really liked how caring she was.

"And if he IS the murderer going around.. tell him to stop? Now?"

Yeah, he should probably do that, shouldn't he? He agreed with her, insisting he WASN'T the murderer going around, before they could go back to have some fun.

Robin left a bit later, Steve still wandering in the fair as it was emptying itself, walking around as old animatronics were put back in their backstages and staffs were getting their makeup off. Soon enough, he was told to leave as the place was closing.

It was quite a walk all the way back to the city but he didn't mind, walking along the road, the forest expanding to his right. He would sometimes glance at it, remembering the fog, despite the forest being quite different.

That's when he felt it. The eyes on him, the anxiety building up.

He was being watched, followed.

"Danny?"

He turned around, swearing that if he came out of nowhere to ask him about Quentin again, he'll just push him under one of the passing cars and be done with it. But the silence answering him back made his heart pump, and he started walking faster and faster. Until he was running as fast as he could, adrenaline rushing inside him.

"I've outran you before."

After he ran for a while, he was sure of it now, he was being followed and he couldn't stop a smile creep on his lips. He could see the city lights and took a turn at the giant supermarket next to it, running to its parking lot. He didn't have the same endurance as in the trials, he wouldn't last much longer.

He started hiding behind cars, crouching around, all ears for any footsteps. The commotion a bit farther, people talking while drinking, wasn't helping much but hopefully it was covering his own footsteps.

He walked behind a truck and slid under it, curling up and hoping he wasn't spotted, a hand on his lips to avoid making any sounds. Which he barely made when he recognize the shoes stepping right next to him. His heart was beating like crazy, his whole body wanting to run as fast as he could, but his mind knowing full well that it would be the worst idea. He almost left a sigh of relief as he saw the footsteps passing by, leaving, until they stopped at the end of the truck, going slowly back on their tracks. His body started trembling as they got closer, and closer, stopping right next to him.  
He felt like not letting a sound escape his throat was the hardest thing he ever had to do, pressing his hands so hard on his mouth, he thought he was going to crush his own jaw. His heart rate going crazy, to the point where he thought he was just going to pass out, right here and there.

When the footsteps finally left, he had to take some time to get his body back to normal as quietly as he could, a hand clenching his shirt, before sliding out and run back to the safety of the lively city.

…..

He left a long sigh escape him as he closes the door of his apartment behind him, locking it tightly. His head rests on the wood as he looks around. Even if he did get to his place, there weren't a lot of hiding spots anyway. He only had two rooms, one for his living, kitchen and bed, one for his bathroom. A quick glimpse around and you knew if you were alone or not.

Just to be sure, Steve went to his closet and opened it wide, searching through the hanged clothes to confirm no one was there. Deep inside him, he wished there was.  
He put his keys down before getting rid of his clothes to get a shower, spending way too long under the hot water thinking about what just happened, wondering why he didn't make a sound, just to finally meet him. Maybe Robin was right, maybe he was a bit of a masochist.

He got out of the shower to dry himself, wrapping the towel around his waist before grabbing his face towel.. that wasn't where he put it for some reason.

Oh no.

He straightened up, slowly walking into his living room, grabbing the bat he kept from their adventures, glad he did. There wasn't a lot of hiding spot in here, despite the closet, which he started getting closer as quietly as he could, trying to calm his shaking hands holding the bat.

The room had never felt this quiet, Steve's breath reverberating against the walls, feeling much louder than it actually was. He tried to calm his heartbeats down, one hand slowly going for the closet's knob. He paused as he touched it, getting himself ready before opening it in a swing, grabbing back the bat, ready to strike whatever's in there.

And was met with nothing.

Confused, he tried to push some of the clothes, finding only the other side of the wall.

"Wh… wha-"

In a split second, he felt something wrapping around his nose and mouth, trying to grab it as soon as he can, recognizing the towel immediately. He pulled on it, getting his nose free to take in a deep breath before elbowing the body behind him, ready to hit it as he turns around. The bat was grabbed before he could even get closer to him, both hands holding it to both ends, slamming it against his throat as his back was pressed against the closet's wall. He tried pushing it back with no success, struggling to breathe, his legs started to kick the body hidden behind the hanging clothes, body that soon enough slid between the legs, reminding him of their first time. It couldn't not be him anymore.  
He pulled all the clothes away to see the mask waiting for him, pressing a bit more against his throat, making him struggle, barely letting room for him to breathe. But Steve wasn't trying to push him away anymore.

He raised his hand to touch the mask, as if he was making sure that he wasn't dreaming, trying to say his name with no success, the killer closing the gap between them to press the mask's lips against his. Steve just let himself melt against him, his hands sliding on the ones on the bat with the remaining strength he has, small whines muffled into his throat. He can't see his eyes in the dark closet, searching for them as he feels his consciousness fade away, hoping he won't open his eyes in an empty room again.

But the pressure finally leaves his throat, making him coughing up for air, his whole body jerking against the his with each cough. He barely hears the bat fall on the ground, pressing his forehead against the shoulder in front of him, nuzzling against it as he tries to get his breath back. 

"Michael…"

As soon as he can speak again, he starts whispering his name again and again, like a broken record, his hands holding onto the coveralls, feeling the fabric against his skin. He can feel tears filling up in his eyes as a hand slides into his hair to pull on them slowly, his whole body arching to press against his.  
As soon as he gets some of his strength back, his hands go hastily pull the mask half up, kissing him as if it was their last chance to, taking the lead as his hands slides on the killer's nape, pulling him closer.

He kept kissing, figuring that as long as the killer doesn't stop him, he'll be keeping this up until the day he dies, not realising he was losing strength all over again, but not letting it go, to the amusement of Michael.  
Deep down, the killer loved to see him hungry.

He pulled on the towel, getting rid of it to let his hands grab his ass, revelling in the moan that came with it, pressing his whole body against his, crushing it against the wall as he starts moving his hips, Steve shivering to the fabric pressing against his skin.  
The killer's mouth let go of his to go and bite the still sensitive skin on his neck, enjoying every single sound, every single word, coming out of his mouth, covering his neck in marks he hopes will never fade away.

Once Steve is reduced to nothing but a shivering mess whispering his name, he holds him close as they get off the wall, bringing him to the bed right next to them, laying him down before standing on his knees between his legs, staring at him. Steve got his arms out of the way, offering himself completely to the killer, knowing how much he loves it.  
The deep breath was rewarding enough, he watched as he gets rid of his coveralls, keeping his tank top and underwear for now, one hand caressing the leg to his left, the other's fingers slowly sliding on his length, watching as he moans and twist under it.

He keeps treating him like this, barely touching as he is slowly losing his mind, Steve's hand slowly joining the one on his dick, trying to make it grab it without success. With a grunt, he decides to do it himself, his wrist firmly grabbed by the killer, stopping him. He protested while twisting his wrist in his hand.

"Michael…"

The killer cocked his head to the side and resume his slow torture with his other hand, loving how Steve seemed to lose his mind little by little. With the smallest voice, he let tears fall down his eyes, thinking he could die like this.

"Please… Michael… please…"

That's all he needed to say. The killer grabbed him firmly, making him scream loud enough he was glad he didn't have neighbours. He started moving right away, revelling as Steve's eyes close, the sensations being too much for him. He kept moving until he was close to cum, taking his hand away despite the protests, sliding his fingers on the length again. That made Steve shut up immediately, not wanting to go back to the slow torture he got before.

He noticed the killer looking around, knocking on his own nightstand.

"In the drawer…"

The look he received annoyed him a bit.

"Oh come on… I bought it as soon as you made yourself known…"

The killer let a low breath before getting the lube, checking that it hasn't been used yet.

"Can you… stop that chronic jealousy for two seconds and fuck me?"

The killer looked back to him, grabbing his arm to turn him around, raising his hips before lubing his fingers, Steve feeling his cheeks getting hotter by the second. He bit down his pillow as he felt the finger sliding in him, slowly moving as he was shaking under it, Michael's free hand slowly sliding up his spine, up to his nape, Steve raising one hand to go and grab it, his whines muffled in the soft fabric.  
He kept moving his finger inside him before sliding another, finding his prostate and grunting as his scream is muffled by the pillow. He kept moving for a while before having enough of waiting, sliding inside him slowly, steadily, Steve yelling louder as he feels him getting deeper and deeper. 

He feels his sanity slowly going away as he feels him completely inside him, his hand not grabbing Michael's tightening on the bed frame. When he starts moving, Steve sees white for a second.  
He keeps screaming at each thrust, the pillow clearly annoying the killer that decided to grab his hair and pull them slowly, making his face leave the fabric and yell all the more, he feels like he's going to break, his nails cutting through the killer's skin.  
His orgasm builds up and he can't contain it much longer, coming as his voice breaks, his whole body shaking.

But the killer is not done and keeps riding his orgasm, clearly trying to stop himself from coming so he can keep moving inside him, feeling him tensing around his cock more and more as he keeps coming.

"I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm…"

His voice is getting faster and smaller, the killer unable to control himself anymore, grabbing his hips to cum deep inside him, a low grunt covering Steve's broken moan. They stayed like this for a while, both getting their breaths back, Steve struggling to stay conscious, the hands slowly massaging his back not helping. Michael slid out of him and Steve felt as if his whole body was breaking down, falling back on the bed. He barely felt the hands grabbing and lifting him, noticing Michael was still wearing his tank top. They both got into the bathroom, Steve realising how small it is now that he has a giant man with him in it.

He kept holding him while they cleaned themselves, knowing that if he let go his partner would just collapse in the bathtub. Once they were done, they both noticed the bed was in a sorry state but Steve didn't have any will to clean it up. They both lied down on the sofa instead, Michael bringing clean blankets, Steve not even asking how he knew where to find them.

He nuzzled against his neck, whispering, his voice too far gone to be able to talk anyway.

"Never leave me alone for so long, ever again…"

He felt a hand in his hair, massaging his skull, enable to resist much longer before falling asleep against him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, huh!  
> Wonder how these two will handle a normal life together from now on ^^  
> Thank you again for the nice comments and kudos, it really keeps me going!


	5. Together as one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve has to now deal with a powerful murderer being with him h24... And do his damn best so that his friends get along with him. This is going be way harder than he imagined.

He had to admit it, this was a conundrum he didn't think he'd find himself in. As happy as he was to have Michael back to his side again, the man just… stalking him around wasn't better. People were noticing and they were bound to have troubles if anyone reported it. And explaining it to the killer was way harder than he thought.

"I.. I know it's not your thing but everyone is on high alert right now and I don't want anything….."

He stopped himself, was he allowed to say that? In this relationship they had? He let his hand caress his partner's arm, grabbing the coverall slightly.

"I don't want anything happening to you…"

As if there was a chance to. But as unstoppable as he was, if he got caught, it would be the end of him. And he hated how much in love he was.

The killer cocked his head to the side, clearly considering his words, the back of his hand caressing Steve's cheek slowly.

"I can… I can show you how to hide your face without it being too concerning? People won't even notice!"

He did bought some "normal" clothes for him, expecting this time to come one day or another.

"I'm seeing Robin today. I've prepped her. She knows you don't talk much. And she probably guessed you're a killing machine but… she's kind enough to close her eyes on that. Hopefully."

His nervosity was starting to show, his hand massaging his own nape in a shaky motion, avoiding the killer's eyes. 

"Again! You don't HAVE to come but… you CAN'T follow me anymore…. So……"

He didn't like this. What if it annoyed him? And he decided to leave? What if this was the thing that made him realise he wasn't worth it? What if-

The sound of plastic made him look back, his eyes widening as the killer pulled his mask off. He stared for a while, forgetting to breathe, only to be brought back by a hand on his skull pulling him in for a kiss. He couldn't believe what just happened, but also knew if he talked about it, he would just make the killer put his mask back on.

After a short kiss, he went to get the hooded parka he bought for him, the same color as his coveralls, matching with a pair of jeans Michael had with him. He took his red bandana to slide it around the killer's face, hiding his nose and mouth, putting a discreet cap on his head before pulling the hood on it. He gave him his sunglasses.

"You decide if you want to wear them, your eyes are already pretty hidden."

The killer took them, putting them on right away. Steve kind of expected it. The bandana would still rise some eyebrows, so he bought another one for himself, putting it around his neck before getting his jacket, walking out with his partner.

It felt weird. Just walking around next to him. But it wasn't stopping him from chatting, people that looked immediately reassured as they see or hear him. If he was a killer, no one would have a god damn clue, he thought.

They finally found Robin and she avoided talking too much to Michael, stopping as soon as she introduced herself. They went to sit at a cafe's table outside, watching as the wind was taking the dead leaves away, making them dance on their way out.

That's when they heard it. A group of guys laughing loudly as they start pointing fingers at Robin. The word got out apparently.

"Fuck… sorry let's just-"

But they came to their table and kept insisting, Steve clenching his fist as one guy puts his hand on Robin's shoulder, promising her he'll make her forget about girls real quick.

"Stop."

The three guys looked at him.

"Get your hands off her."

"Or what? You're going to curse me too, Harrington?"

He spat on his face.

"Try it."

Michael's hand slowly went for the knife on the table, Robin noticing it in the corner of her eye, but Steve was already up and hitting the guy square in the face. The other two were coming for him, Robin kicking one's leg to make him fall and hit the table with his head on his way down, Steve grabbing his chair to hit the other.

It could've stopped there but it didn't. Steve straddled their leader and didn't stop punching him until Robin and Michael both had an arm in their hands.

"The name's Harrington, and next time you touch my friend..."

His eyes were full of a rage neither of them ever saw before.

".. you better remember I don't need no curse to beat the crap out of you."

The owner of the shop came rushing in. Michael and Robin just lifting him before running away as fast as they could. 

They stopped once they reached the forest surrounding the city, Robin running back to be sure no one thinks they were the one that started this. 

Steve was cooling down, getting more and more embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, I-"

He was stopped by a violent push against a tree, lips locking on his as hands grabbed his shoulders. Someone really liked that display of strength, didn't they? They kept kissing for a while, Steve calming down almost instantly, his hands sliding under the hood to caresses the killer's face. When Robin came back, they were both waiting for her, ready to go somewhere else.

…

They got home after a long day outside, Steve bringing takeouts with him, still trying to not laugh at the fun experience it was, seeing Michael stare at the choices and just looking back at him without a word. He probably got his order completely wrong but hopefully the place only had good meals so there was no wrong orders. Did Michael ever had Chinese noodles anyway? He guessed he should've ask before getting in the shop. They both sat at the small table next to the kitchen counter, Steve happily opening his box, before stopping as Michael takes it away and give him his.

Yep. Definitely got the order wrong. 

But he doesn't mind. He starts eating before noticing Michael isn't doing anything.

Oh yeah. Chopsticks.

"Let me show you."

He left his seat to go next to him, teaching him as best he can, Michael listening. He stood up after a while and came back to plant a fork inside the box, Steve laughing at it before going back to his seat.

How weird was that. Sitting in front of a man that used to put his knife right through him, eating noodles with him. Michael caught him staring and he went back to his noodle, legs slowly sliding on his to lock them together, making him smile wider.

He wouldn't mind living like this until his dying breath.

…

"Hum… so he… he doesn't talk much?"

"Nope."

"Okay…?"

Dustin came before they go to the movies with the others, his mission was to meet the killer so he could warn everyone what type of person he was before they arrive. He kept his positive attitude despite feeling that there was definitely something wrong with that dude.

"Nice to meet you! I hope you like action movies!"

He left without another word, Steve guessing he was uncomfortable but guessed everyone just needed to get used to it. Even though they might not. They both got their coats on, Steve taking a long stole scarf to wrap it around Michael's neck, putting the hood back on him. He always had to get on the tip of his toes to do it, but he always wanted to do it himself, and Michael was always letting him. He suspected that if he didn't do it, the killer would stand and wait until he did.

After covering him, he did so for himself too, outside getting colder by the day, and they both walked out to get to the others.

They all got a bit tensed as they arrived, Steve did tell him these kids had a sense to feel danger, after fighting around for so long. They all introduced themselves, Eleven just staring at the killer's eyes and Michael doing just the same, Steve realising this could get very bad, very quickly.

"Hey! Let's.. let's go sit, huh? I don't want to miss the beginning!"

He put himself between both of them and noted. From now on, if he meets with the kids, he'll let Michael just follow him. He'd rather have them having fun with him while being aware of being watched rather than the tension happening right now. Thankfully, they all understood he was happy like this, and won't do anything that could bother him. But if the killer made the mistake to hurt him, there sure will be hell.

Michael being as tall as he is, Steve and him sat in the back, Dustin refusing to sit anywhere but next to his best friend. The movie started and as the room went pitch black, Steve felt as hand snake on his, fingers intertwining. He couldn't stop smiling as he held him back, laughing and commenting the movie with Dustin on his left.

They all went dining after the movie, Steve strategically taking the end of the table with Michael in front of him, letting the others sit together and chat about what they just watched. They both looked at the menu but Steve couldn't help noticing the killer wasn't as usual, his fists were clenched and he wasn't even looking at the food.

Too many people, not enough space, too many restrictions. That was a bit too much in one day he guessed.

Steve started coughing loudly, faking illness, holding his own chest.

"Sorry guys, I think... the cold got to me… I better get home.."

The killer cocked his head to the side before getting up, covering his partner with his coat before helping him out after Steve greeted everyone.

"That's a lie if I ever saw one."

Lucas couldn't be fooled that easily, and everyone agreed. Max leaned on the table.

"Dustin.. you sure we can let that guy around him? He's just…. His whole presence screams BAD NEWS…"

"I don't know… I mean… Steve seems really happy having him around…"

"Do you know how they met?"

Eleven asked. Dustin admitted Steve's explanation was a bit confusing and he was clearly hiding something, but he couldn't just pry stuff out of him.

"I could…"

"No no no no… he's a friend. If he doesn't want to talk.. then we wait until he wants to."

Everyone agreed with Lucas, the food soon arriving and they changed the subject.

…

As untrustworthy as he was, they all soon regretted ever dissing him when creatures started appearing again, and they had him on their side. Him and… some really unsettling doctor and journalist that seemed to have come out of nowhere.

Hawkins' old hospital seemed to have these new creatures roaming left and right since a powerful earthquake opened the basement up. They had to find a way to get rid of them but that meant searching around the place. Michael and Steve stayed together with Robin and Dustin, until they heard Lucas scream and ran back to him, a creature running after him. Michael got his knife ready and that's when it happened, a bat hitting the creature against the wall before a shadow just covered it and knife it down.

"You two again…"

Another set of footsteps took Steve's attention.

"Quentin!!"

He ran to him to take him in his arms, forgetting where they were for a second.

Their reunion was short lived as another earthquake shakes the ground, making them run and avoid the debris falling around them.

The fight was long and hard but with three killers and Eleven around, they felt invincible. They found the source of the spawn for the creatures and Steve closed it, used to it after his time fighting the Demogorgon back in the fog.

The remaining creatures were dealt with knives, bats and electricity, soon enough they were all meeting in the center hall, most of them collapsing to the ground. Steve couldn't find his breath back, resting his head against one of the stone walls, Michael sitting next to him. They were all a mess, covered in blood, Quentin tending to the kids and slapping the doctor's hand away each time he suggested a bit of "therapy" to Eleven.

Lucas looked at them, sighing before saying.

"I'm sorry I doubted you, man. You're pretty tough."

The killer didn't answer, obviously, but his hand clenched on Steve's and he smiled back as he looked at him, ignoring Danny's cries for help as Max hits him right between the legs after he said something either cocky or out of place. He didn't really care.

"Did you know blood looks good on you?"

He laughed as his hand slid on the mask, caressing it. Dustin soon joined them.

"Ew. Get a room."

Steve laughed before looking back at him.

"Hey. I'm glad you guys all came to help but… You really need to tell us how you met them."

Yeah.. he guessed it was time they knew. He didn't mind telling them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took way longer than I thought it would...  
> And life got really hectic out of nowhere so, if the writing is wonky despite the beta-read... I'm terribly sorry!!  
> I'm still a bit annoyed by that ending but hopefully I'll be able to develop it a bit better in another fic!  
> Thank you so much for reading this until the end!  
> And thank you for all the support and comments I got! They warmed my heart in harsh times!!  
> (and to some of the people I took down with me with this pairing.. There's more in the process, but not for this series!)  
> Take care ♥️


End file.
